Domino Divas
Domino Divas are just above MELD s in the class of AMP. Actions At the Pet Shop, they act all cute, or normal at the very least. Once you pick them, they act like a little angel for a while. Then they say "mumu can we get a wista", then you get a wista because you thought it wouldn't be any trouble. When you go on BRB, they talk to the wista about being a Diva, Drama Llama or a MELD. Then they ask you to get more siblings. Then once there are like fifteen pookies, you might go on BRB to tell your friends on other websites like this about your big fam fam. When that happens, the original pookie will talk to all the pookies about being a Diva, Drama Llama, and or MELD. Then they become that. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. OF. THEM. Of course you won't know it because you were on BRB. And after a few minutes, they leave one by one saying stuff like "woo don't wove mwe!" or "woo are mean to me" or even "woo ignowing mwe" When you go to the Pet Shop to adopt a new one, they are like "THEY MWEANIE! or "DWON'T GWO WITH THEM!". And then, since everybody is confused, and there are that many pookies saying that, NO ONE will accept you. Then, even if you grow up, they grow up too, and spread lies about you ALL OVER the island. People will constantly snow snowballs at you, whatever room you are in, and they may make people ignore or report you. Solutions *Report them. Also, remember their username. Then write to CP support about what happened. *Go to a PP. Since different PPs live in different time zones, you are most likely to see one anytime. For instance, Agent MA lives in the Indian Time Zone and Agent Omega X lives in Greenwich Mean Time Zone (GMT+1). *If you are a PP, arrest them. Due to the new updates to the EPF HQ, you can also throw them in prison. *If you find out your wista is a Domino Diva, report them, and also tell your mumu. *If you find out your pookie is a Domino Diva, report them, kick them out and ignore them. *Check the chat log to see what they have been saying. If they are going to do a domino diva thing, kick them out before it starts. *Go on pretend BRB and see if the pookie reacts like a domino diva. If so. run up to them and kick them out and report and ignore them. *If people are mean to you, tell CP Staff wat happened, and they'll ignore the reports sent to them. Trivia *Rarely, a pookie who has been effected by a Domino Diva, will become a domino diva themslves. *They are above a MELD in the class of AMP because not only are they mean behind your back, they also effect your other pookies. *Sometimes, regular Divas and MELDs will become Domino Divas.